


Keep Watching the Skies

by NeoVenus22



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen, Leap For Prompts Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn looks to the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Watching the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: _The Peacekeeper Wars_

The silence can be oppressive sometimes. It's never true silence, of course, as _Moya_ always makes some sort of noise, happy to be a home still. And Crichton's voice carries when he sings, either to D'Argo or to himself as he works on the endless stream of equations he can't leave behind. In her rare moments of joviality, Chiana can be caught humming. But she, along with whatever passengers they've since take on to make some extra money, usually steer clear of Aeryn's quarters, at Crichton's behest. _New mothers are very temperamental, Sebaceans are worse, don't ever combine the two_. So they leave her alone. It's meant as a favor, but she's not sure yet how she feels about it.

Aeryn remembers Earth. She wasn't there for very long, but she remembers the dock by Crichton's house, the way she was surrounded by the sounds of water and some wildlife, maybe the hum of civilization in the distance. It was not like the planets she knew; it was disconnected from the idea of the rest of the galaxy bearing life. (Or it had been, before they'd shown up.) The sky didn't hold the shapes of docking ships, only an unfettered view of the stars that mapped the existence of the universe, dots of light that had yet to be, as Crichton put it, connected. It was a sky that held only potential.

Aeryn spends more time looking at the stars now. D'Argo's playground. Where there is as much sound and as much silence as any of them want, so long as they dare to look for it. The life Crichton had dreamed of but never quite thought he'd have, the life Aeryn had always had, but had never thought to dream of. And now it was everyone's, at last. And the silence on _Moya_, with an infant in her arms (when he's not in Crichton's), is not oppressive, but like it was on Earth, quiet, hopeful, brimming with potential.


End file.
